When All Else Fails, the Super Fans Prevail!
by choco lover pink
Summary: "Preface:  Do you know about obsessions?  Well, this all started with one.  Three best friends, three super fans, three obsessed teenagers.  This is our story, this is our life."  A story about three best friends and their amazing journey, full summary in
1. Chapter 1: I 'aint got no Honey Buns!

**A/N: Hey people what's up? That's right, the sky! Wow, really lame joke there, sorry about that. Anyways, this is my new story; it's also my first chapter fanfic, so I'm really proud of it. Please tell me what you think, even if its mean.**

**Disclaimer: I, even though I'd love to, do not own the Harry potter series, that all belongs to the honorable J.K. Rowling. I do however, own the plot line of this story and the original characters. Bye!**

Chapter 1: I 'aint got no honey buns!

And that's when the letter came.

You must be confused, so let me recap to earlier events.

It all started a long time ago when Flaffla, Nariian and I became best friends.

Flaffla and I had been friends for a long time by then, two years more or less. We always hung out together. Flaffla, my blond, green eyed best friend. The one who was always teased for no apparent reason, the one nobody liked, the "demon" people called her. They told her she was ugly, and she denied it, they told her she was useless, and she denied it, she denied every stupid comment that came her way, she was strong and unbreakable.

Then there's Nariian. Nariian had an amazing sense of humor, and she really sucked at sympathy. She had brown hair and coffee colored eyes. She loved writing stories, and suffered from fan-girl syndrome. John Lennon was her life, and she enjoyed reading his multiple biography's. when we met, we instantly clicked.

Me, Debby, otherwise known as Debbo, or Dobby, or Dr. Debbo, or Domo Roar Debbo, really, just a whole bunch of nicknames along those lines. Well, anyways, moving on. I'm just me, blue eyes and all. I'm random, at times annoying, and a completely obsessed Harry Potter fan. My friends are my life, and I wouldn't be able to live without them.

Well, now that you've gotten to know us a little bit better, let me continue with the story.

So yeah, we're huge Harry Potter fans, but it'll take to long if I get into details, so lets just skip to the day the story starts.

It all started on a normal, regular school day, get to school, take your classes, all that shizz. Me and Nariian, we took all of our classes together and then we had English with Flaffla. So there we were, me and Nariian, coming out of biology ( on our way to English class) when all of a sudden she says to me:

"Hey, Roary, by any chance, would you happen to have a Honey Bun in your locker?"

"No," I tell her. "Why?'

"Because I'm hungry!" she says exasperated.

"Well, so am I" I answer, as calmly as I can.

"I want a Honey Bun!"

"But I told you, I don't have a Honey Bun!" I said, as I tried to roll my backpack down the stairs.

"Give me a Honey Bun!"

"I don't have one!"

"But I want one!" she yells at me.

"But I told you, I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"But-"

"Shut up!" I tell her loudly.

"No, you shut up!" she says.

"I told you to shut up first!" I say to her, with a smirk on my face. By this time, we had already gotten to the ramp leading to the Second floor, where our classroom was.

"Nooo, I told you to shut up first" she said to me, as I looked at her incredulously.

"What? No you didn't! I told you to shut up first!"

"Really? No, I don't recall. Shut up!" she says. (we were halfway up the ramp by now).

"I'll give you detention for not shutting up!"

"no, I'll give you detention for not shutting up!"

"I'll give you double detention for giving me a detention!"

"I'll give you detention for not shutting up!" she says

"Well, you know what? We can't give each other detentions so, HA! Take that!" I tell her, triumphantly.

"DETENTION!" she yells at me, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, go die in a hole will you?"

"No, you go die in a hole! In a hole full of jabberwocky's!"

"Just Shut up!" I yell

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you-" I start to say.

"I want a Honey Bun!" she cuts me off

"I don't have one!"

"I don't care!" she says.

At that moment we got to the top of the ramp, we looked at each other, and then, we spontaneously burst into laughter as we discussed how stupid our argument had been. Then, we walked into the classroom.

As we came in we were greeted by no other than Flaffla herself, who wondered out loud why we were laughing. As we told her about our argument we each grabbed our seats, right next to each other, and got ready for the class, none of us knowing what that day held in store for us.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, not that it hadn't been till then because well, that argument was pretty normal for our standards but, well, ya' know what? Never mind, it doesn't matter.

Anyways, we had lunch with our friends and played apples to apples, (which really, if you haven't played it, you should, it's really fun). At first it was just Flaffla, Nariian, me, and some other friends. Then along came Ronald, (whose real name is actually Daniel, but we call him Ron, yeah, its part of our harry potter obsession) and some other people. Unfortunately, me and Nariian had a huge history test I had to go study. After a while, Nariian joined me in the third floor corridor, where our classroom was located and as the bell rang, we went in for the test.

Halfway through the test, thought unbeknownst to me, I got a message. A message that would change our lives forever.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! Uhh… I forgot what I was gonna say, oh well! Oh yeah! This chapter is introductory mostly, so future chapters will be better and a little longer probably. That's all I have to say for now so byee!**

**Random statement: My favorite letter of the rainbow is seven.**

**Live~love~laugh**

** -Choco lover pink**


	2. Chapter 2: Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

**A/N:** **Well, here you go, the next chapter! I hope you like it. Sorry I didn't update faster, I had to study for finals and some other projects and frankly, I didn't have time to write it down. I'll try to update faster next time, I promise.**

Chapter 2: Domo Roar Debbo say what?

Me and Nariian had finished the test before the bell rang. As we left the classroom an hour early we headed to the field once more. Some of our friends were still there, talking and goofing around. We neared them and sat down, joining in on the conversation. A while later, the bell finally rang and Flaffla joined us as well. Us three were done with classes for the day, yet our friends still had one to go. They bid us goodbye and headed towards their respective classrooms. Ten minutes later my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I whipped my phone out and turned on the screen. It was a text from an unknown number. That wasn't what surprised me though, I got those all the time, no, what surprised me was the area code. The text was from the outskirts of London. Curiously, I tapped the screen and opened the message. It was long, and it read as follows:

" _Good afternoon Ms. Debby,_

_First of all, I'd like to let you know that this "text message" as you muggles call it is to be shared with your friends Nariian and Flaffla, as we couldn't seem to reach them any other way. We hope that you three are doing fine and have had a good day so far. Now, I'd like to ask you to sit down if you are not currently in a sitting position, as these news may seem a bit shocking"_

At this point, I started to panic, what had happened that was so shocking that I needed to be sitting down? Still, I continued reading to myself.

"_We need your help. I realize that you probably don't know what I am talking about, so let me clear things up a little. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am sure you and your friends are familiar with me, yes? Well, as you know, I am a wizard amongst many and right now, we all need your help. The wizarding world is in peril, and Voldemort is rising to power. Harry Potter is our only hope, but he can't do this on his own, he needs your help. You three know so much more about our world than any other muggle and even some wizards, so I ask you to please consider my offer and come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you will be acquainted with wizards and meet the famous Harry Potter. I am aware that you are not wizards but I'm sure we could work something out with the Ministry of Magic. Please respond to this number with your answer and we will send you a letter with all the requirements. Have a nice day._

_-Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts"_

I finished reading the text and sat there, frozen, in the field. My friends stared at me as they realized I had finished reading and were wondering what was going on. Flaffla finally scooted closer to me and asked me what was going on.

"Debbo? Are you okay? What did it say?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Do you think wizards can send text messages?" I asked, and showed her the text.

A while later the text had been read out loud and we were all sitting there in silence mulling it over until Nariian Suddenly spoke up.

"So? What are we waiting for? Are we going to answer or not?"

"Huh?" I said, distracted.

"Well, think about it, how cool would it be to get to meet Harry Potter, and Dumbledore? Even if it's a prank, it's worth a shot to answer, I mean, what if its real?" She said, excited.

"Well, you've got a point" I said.

"Yeah, you do." Said Flaffla.

"So, it's settled! Give me the phone." Nariian said to me, putting her hand out.

"What? No, it's my phone, therefore, I get to send the reply."

"No, I want to send it!" she said.

"No, I'm gonna send it" I answered.

"Give me the phone!" she whined.

"No!" I said.

"Gimme it!"

"No, leave me alone!"

"Why don't I do it?" Said Flaffla.

"Cuz I'm gonna do it!" said Nariian.

"No, I'm gonna do it!" I said

"NO! I wanna do it!" Said Nariian.

"No!" I said.

"You git!" she said to me.

"You pansy!" I yelled back.

"You're a git!"

"you're a pansy!"

"Well, You're a git"

"You're a pansy!"

"You're a man Git! Ha, I called you a man!" she said

"Oh no you didn't, you Fucktard!" I screamed back at her.

"You man whore!"

"Fucktard"

"Man whore"

Flaffla laughed at our pointless argument.

"Fucktard"

"Man whore"

"You pansy!"

"You Git!"

"Pansy!"

"Git!"

"Pansy"

"Git"

"You fucktard!"

"You man whore!"

"You fucktard!"

"You…You.. You HONEYBUN! Hah! You're a honeybun!"

"Well, You're a Donut!"

"You Honeybun!"

"You donut!"

"You honey bun"

"You donut!"

"You fork!"

"You spoon!"

"Okay, shut up will you! We'll all send it!" said Flaffla.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" me and Nariian said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"JINX!" We said at the same time.

"double Jinx!" Again, at the same time.

"jinx!" I said "Ha, I win"

"Grr" she said, and we all laughed.

After we settled down we wrote the reply we called our parents and, surprisingly, they agreed to let us go. We sat down on the grass once more and wrote a reply, telling the Headmaster that we accept his offer.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a comment! It motivates me to update faster. Constructive criticism is welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Goodbye

A/N: First off, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, even though I said I would. I was on vacation until the twentieth, and I had to do a lot of thinks, so I couldn't update. After that, my mom got angry at me for something or other, and took away my computer. So yeah, I'm really terribly sorry that I haven't updated. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!

Chapter 3: Hello, Goodbye

A few days later found us all packed and ready to go. We had said goodbye to our friends, and promised them that we would send correspondence telling them about our experiences.

Dumbledore had sent us an owl, saying that someone would come and fetch us to take us to the train station ( you know, since we did live in muggle America, and had no way of getting to London) on the 26th of august. So here we were, at my house, waiting for someone from the wizarding world to come and get us.

"Hey, Dobs" Flaffla says to me "are you taking your computer?"

"Oh, yeah, I am. I doubt it will work, but I'm taking it anyways, just in case. Why?" I ask her, and take a yawn. All the excitement had woken me up early, and I was exhausted.

"Just wondering, she says" as she turns around to see where Nariian is, seeing as she hadn't taken part in the conversation.

"Have you seen Nariian? She disappeared" She says to me.

"Emm, no, I hadn't noticed she left. She probably left when we were talking. Let's check the kitchen. I said, as I moved towards our kitchen.

There she was, with the fridge door open, looking for something to eat.

"Dobboo! There's no food!" She complained.

"Yes there is, the fridge is stoked, mum went to the market yesterday!"

"Well, I mean, there's nothing yummy to eat. Well, there is, but I don't want any of this!" She whined "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry" I say, as I go look in the cupboard for food. "Do you want cheerios or a honey bun?" I ask her.

"Ahhhh! Honey bun! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" she wails, quite loudly, I might add. Suddenly, my brother bursts into the room, at a run, with a whoopee cushion in his hand. I don't notice him until later though. He sneaks up on me from behind, and next thing I know 'prrftt!' There's a loud farting noise behind me. I shriek and turn around, my heart beating fast.

"Audrey!" I scream at him. "You prat!" he starts to laugh, along with Nariian and Flaff, who had gone to get some cheerios.

"That- that was…" Flaffla wheezed out, in between laughs "Priceless!"

I smile at them. After a while of laughing in the kitchen, we hear a loud pop in the living room, and go see what it's about.

There, standing in the middle of my living room, is none other than the wizard who had come to fetch us, clad from head to toe, in purple robes.

"Hello, I'm Tonks" She says to us. She was of average height, and had vibrant pink hair. The same color as the streaks in mine.

"Mom!" I scream up at her, and she comes walking down the stairs, a proud smile on her face.

"Hello" she says, as she shakes Tonks' hand "Are you the wizard who is taking them to London?" She asks.

"Yes, My name is Tonks, nice to meet you" they continue conversation as Flaffla, Nariian and me go up to get our trunks from my room, where we had left them.

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPP" Flaff shrieks as we come into the room. "Can you believe this? We're going to Hogwarts! To study wizardry! And we're not even wizards!" She goes of in a shrieked rant about how happy she is and then falls with a rather laud thump onto my bed, where she tries to strangle the pillow in her joy.

"I know, Flaff, we know!" I say.

"Debbo! Flaff! Eeeeeeee!" was all Nariian said, as we started happy dancing around the room.

Five minutes later, we were officially ready. We had put our coats on, and I had grabbed my laptop case and an extra bag for some books that I was looking forward to read.

"Okay, lets go" we climbed down the stairs, and into the living room, where my brother, probably to annoy me, gave me a back breaking hug "Audrey!" I scream, unable to breath. He snickers and lets go of me.

"Oh sweety. I'm going to miss you!" My mum says. "Do you have your phone? I know it might not work, but take it just in case, and keep in touch. Send me lots of letters, will you?" She says, on the verge of tears "And honey, I love you."

"I love you too mom" I say, as I give her a hug. After the hug, I move over to my friends, and we look at each other, smirk, and move over to Tonks.

"Well, are we ready to go?" she asks us.

"We're ready" we say together. She puts out her arm, and we apparate out of the living room.

We reappear in an alleyway in London, and come out onto a busy street. Flaffla shrieks.

"OHmygod! British people! A lot of British people! EEEEE!" She goes up to some random guy and says hi to him, just to hear him speak.

"Ahhhh! That's so hot! I talked to a British person!" Tonks looked offended.

"So, what? I'm not considered a British person?" She says, indignantly.

"What? No! That's not What I meant! You're awesome!" Flaffla says.

I laugh.

"She was joking, Flaff. " Says Nariian.

We start walking down the street, looking into the windows of shops. Tonks was going to take us shopping here in muggle London for a while, and then we were gonna go to Diagon Alley to get an account at Gringotts to exchange our money,(Our parents had given us a couple hundred bucks for necessities and such) and then we would buy all the required materials for school.

As we passed by a video game shop, Nariian shrieked.

"Ahhhh! It's Chrono Trigger! EEEEEEE! Can we go in? Please?" Though sixteen, she still had an addiction to video games. Hell, sometimes we acted like we were twelve.

"Sure," says Tonks, looking into the window, and not finding what interested her so much.

"Dobbo, did you bring your Ds, by any chance?" Nariian turns to me and asks.

"I couldn't not bring my Ds in your presence, now could I? I mean, even if it doesn't work at Hogwarts, you were gonna need something to keep you entertained until we get on that train." She beamed at me, and ran into the shop.

After a while, she came out with her game, all happy and content.

We spent about an hour shopping for clothes and stuff, since Tonks said there would be a ball and we would be allowed to visit the village from time to time. Besides, we never turn down clothes, especially not if we get the chance to shop for it at London.

"Okay, I think that's enough shopping" Says Tonks. She was a pretty awesome witch. She was funny and had a great personality.

We all groaned in protest, but she still hauled us off to The Leaky Cauldron to eat some lunch and then go to Diagon Alley, and finish our shopping.

When we got to the place where The Leaky Cauldron was, I was surprised that we had been able to see it, as it was only visible to wizards, but I didn't think further on the subject.

We walked in to the pub and sat down at a table. The place was packed with wizards in their wizardlike robes, all chatting or drinking butterbeer. The bartender, Tom, took our orders, and we chatted intently about this and that.

"So, how are you liking London?" Asks Tonks, as our food is brought to the table.

"Oh, its brilliant!" I say.

"It's awesome!" Says Flaff,

"It's !" Says Nariian.

"I'm sexy" Says Flaffla, and we all laugh at her random comment.

When we finish our food we pay and get up. Tonks leads us to the brick wall in the back of the pub, the entrance to Diagon Alley. She taps the corresponding bricks and the wall slides open, revealing, behind it, the street full of wizards, walking and doing their shopping. There were young wizards admiring the brooms and some older ones carrying cauldrons around, there were wizards eating ice cream, and some meeting up with friends.

We made our way over to the large, towering bank at the end of the street, and, coming in, we were greeted with quite a sight.

The bank was a beautiful place, marble and gold, and the Goblins behind the counter were all well dressed. They were even more marvelous than I had imagined them.

We went up to a desk, and asked to create an account and to have our money exchanged for wizard currency. We gave the goblin our money and he put it into a slot on the desk, receiving three keys in exchange. He then led us to our respective vaults, where our money had been instantly exchanged. We took the amount we though necessary for each of us, and then left to continue our shopping.

First, we went to Flourish and Blotts, where we bough the books needed for our lessons. Since we were all sixteen and didn't start in first year, McGonagall had sent us a list of all the classes, and told us to choose the ones we wanted to take. It didn't matter what house we would get sorted in, the classes would be the same, she had said. We all had to buy a handful of books, for we were taking a lot of the lessons (We wanted a lot of owls).

I was taking Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Astronomy, Flying, History of magic, and Herbology.

Nariian was taking Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, History of Magic, Flying and Herbology, Basically, all the classes I was taking, except Astronomy.

Flaffla was taking the same Classes as Nariian but she was taking Divination as well.

After getting our books, we went over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Because we wanted to buy some brooms to try out for the team. We all got Firebolts and then left the store, all happy, because we would lean to fly on brooms.

Next, we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, In which I bought a beautiful black owl, and Nariian bought a brown one. Flaff bought a cat at Magical Menagerie.

**We went to Potages Cauldron shop, ****Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Telescope Shop, Madam Malkins, And Gambol and Japes, where we bought some joke products.** **After getting all of our school supplies and robes, Tonks surprised us by taking us to Ollivanders, to get wands. I didn't understand what the point was, since we weren't wizards, and couldn't do magic, but Tonks insisted, saying that it might come in handy in the future. I was sure she knew something we didn't. All, in all, we didn't really complain.** **We got to the shop, and got Ollivander get us wands. After much wreckage to the shop, we finally got the right wands ( though I didn't understand why, because again, WE WEREN'T WIZARDS!).**

Apparently, Nariian though the same thing.

"How come we actually got wands? I mean, we're not wizards, are we?" She asks us. Flaff shrugged.

"Okay guys! Come on, you're staying at the leaky cauldron motel for today, until we figure out who to leave you with. Term doesn't start for another five days, so I'll be here tomorrow to tell you what we're gonna do" Tonks told us.

We made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom showed us to a room. The room had three beds, since we wanted to room together. We put oyr bags in the room and Tonks bid us goodbye.

After choosing our beds and such, we went downstairs for dinner. We ate some chicken legs and drank butterbeer. Then we went back up to our room and got ready for bed. As we were laying in our respective beds, Flaffla starts laughing.

"You guys, can you believe this? We're at London! In Diagon Alley no less! This is so exciting! In five days, we'll get to go to Hogwarts, and learn about stuff that most people think is completely fake! Its a once in a lifetime chance! This is so awesome! Oh, and guys, you know what? I'm sexy." Says Flaff.

"Haha, well guys, I think we out to go to sleep, it's been a long day" I say.

"Yeah, you're right. G'night" Said Flaff.

"Yeah, night" Sais Nariian.

"Night" I say, and drift off to sleep.

In the distance I heard the lyrics to Hello, goodbye from somewhere far of, and though how it suited this moment perfectly.

A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope it makes up for the absence, seeing as It's longer than the other two chapters combined. In case you were wondering, the song Hello, Goodbye by the Beatles fits in with her life because its like she's saying goodbye to her old life, and saying hello to the new one that awaits her.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorted by a singing hat?

A/N: Yes, yes I know, I said I'd update sooner, and I didn't and it was wrong and I was so sad that I hadn't updated, I actually planned this chapter all out in my head, but could never get around to typing it down, what with all the homework and stuff, seriously, I had like, four exams in the same day, and I spazz out if I don't do my homework or study, and so yeah, I just couldn't update, and I really bad about it. And now, without further ado, I'm going to let you read this chapter, as it doesn't do well to dwell on something I cannot change…

Ps, in case you were wondering, yes all my studying paid off and I got an A in history... Though I don't know about the others.

PPS: I don't really know what date it is in the story, I kind of forgot, so let's pretend the last chapter was August 26 and that this chapter starts in September 1st, okay? Okay, good.

~*~ Don't mind me, I'm just a page break!~*~

Chapter cuatro: An interesting train ride

Nariian POV:

Five days later the singing hat died so we never went to Hogwarts and this story never happened. The end. Love you, Debb!

Deb POV:

No, that's not really what happened. Five days later, we were actually getting on the train in kings cross station, on our way to Hogwarts.

"It's finally happening!" I exclaimed

"This is so cool!" Flaff beamed

"Ermmm, Deb, will you lend me your DSi?" Asked Nariian

"When we find a compartment" I tell her, pushing through crowds of people.

It was 11:05 AM on the first of September and the Hogwarts express was full of students from different years and houses. Students stared at us as we walked pass, wondering what the hell we were doing, as they had never seen us before, but we ignored them, hauling our luggage behind us.

Finally, we made it to an empty compartment, just as the train started gaining speed. We put our luggage in the upper racks, and sat down for the long train ride.

"Debb! Gimme your DS!"Nariian whined, as she was currently entranced by the new video game she bought, Chrono Trigger.

"Fine, here" I said, handing the DS to her.

"Thank you" She said, in a cute, innocent voice, and started playing, leaving the rest of the world behind as she obsessed over Janus and battled Lavos with anguish.

"Well, we lost her" I said, looking for one of my books inside my purse. I looked over to Flaff, but she had fallen asleep, as she hadn't been able to sleep last night due to the nerves.

"Looks like it's just me now" I say to myself. I open my book and start to read.

Ten minutes later, the compartment door opens and a boy with round glasses, black hair, and green, emerald colored eyes sticks his head inside.

"Mind if we join you?" He asks "All the other compartments are full, and it's just three of us"

"Sure" I say, gain for making as many friends as possible. He smiles gratefully at me, and comes in, followed by a tall, redheaded, freckled boy, and a shorter, bushy haired brunette.

"I'm Harry Potter, by the way. I don't recall ever seeing you before, or your friends for that matter" he introduces himself.

"Oh, we're new" I answer "Dumbledore, the Headmaster, asked us to come. We'll be in our fifth year" I tell him.

"Oh, well then, welcome." He says

"Yeah, I'm Hermione, nice to meet you" Says the brunette

"'Lo" Says the other one, and sits down

"He's Ronald" says Hermione "Rather rude, this one" she informs me, and then she laughs. "He's got the emotional range of a teaspoon, just though I'd let you know, for future reference, you know. Oh! Is that a book you're reading?" She sits next to me and looks at the title.

"yeah" I answer "It's called Uglies, very good book"

"Oh! I love that book! I've read the entire series, it's wonderful!" She says, sounding very much excited.

"Hermione here has a great passion for books" Harry informs me, smiling.

"That I do" She says, smiling proudly.

"Oh, I do too, I don't think I could live without books, really." I answer honestly

"Oh, wonderful" Ron mutters, sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

"Oh Ron, why don't you and Harry go play exploding snap or something, honestly, your foul mood has been getting on my nerves all morning." Hermione tells him, and Ron, begrudgingly, obliges.

"Yeah! I Killed Lavos!" Nariian exclaims loudly, looking up from the Ds for the first time in the last fifteen minutes that the trio had been here. She smiled a grin of victory at me, and then looked around "Who are you people?" She asked to the room in general.

"Oh, Nariian, these are Hermione, Ron, and Harry" I said, indicating to each of them as I said their names "Harry, Hermione, Ron, this is Nariian, one of my best friends." I tell them

"What's that you're holding?" Ron asks her, pointing at the DS. Nariian Gasps and goes into a very detailed explanation about what a DS is and why it should be cherished and honored, as well as an even more detailed explanation about the game she was playing, Chrono Trigger, and why it was the best Role-Playing game in the history of games she had ever played.

And well, that's how the train ride went for the next hour. Me and Hermione discussing books and such and Nariian explaining in intricate details all the joys of the DS world.

~It's a page-break, a page-break, everybody cheer for the page break!~

About an hour later, Flaff slowly came to. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Who are these people?" She said, gesturing to harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, Ron, and Harry" I said. She nodded, said hi, and went back to sleep.

Five minutes later, Hermione and Ron had to go do something or other, and they left the compartment. Nariian went back to her game, and Flaff kept on sleeping. Harry sat in the seat in front of me, and we talked and got to know each other.

"So, um, Flaff, what's she like?" Asked Harry, as she was the only one he actually didn't know anything about.

"Oh, Flaff is awesome" I said "She's like, this totally unique being from outer space" I said, in all seriousness.

Harry looked at me incredulously.

"You can't actually be serious" He said.

"Oh, but I am" I said. Harry gaped.

"Not really, I was joking" I tell him, astounded that he had actually believed that.

"Um, I knew that" he says

"Sure you did" I say

"Anyways, what's she like?" He asks again

"Oh, she's awesome. She's really unique, and though sometimes can get very annoying and irritating, I'm glad she's my friend, and I'd stick by her no matter what, because at the end of the day, we're always there for each other. Same with Nariian" I tell him

"That's a strong bond you three have" he tells me

"Did someone mention my name?" Nariian asks

"No, we were just getting to know each other." I tell her "Will you put down the DS? You've been at that for hours, don't you want to take part in our conversation?"

"No." She says

"Fine, suit yourself" I tell her

"I will" She says. Harry chuckles and just then, the compartment door opens up again, and in comes another redheaded boy, this one a bit taller than Ron, and handsomer too.

"Harry! There you are! Have you seen Ronald?"

"No, he left with Hermione a while ago" Harry answered

"Oh, okay. They're probably getting up to dirty things those two" Says the boy. He looks around the compartment, and notices the other three people.

"Who're you?" He asks

"Oh, this is Debbo, that's Flaff, and that's Nariian" Harry introduces us "Nariian, this is Fred, Ron's brother" he tells me, as the others were out of it.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Fred" I say

"You too" He says and shakes my hand

"You guys mind it I stay here?" He asks

"What 'bout George?" Harry asks

"Oh, he's off with Katie"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So, guys what kind of wizards are you?" I asked

"Pureblood" Fred said, kind of in a sheepish manner

"Half-Blood" Harry answered

"What about you?" Fred said, coming over to sit next to me

"Oh, umm, I'm, well, We're not really wizards." I said

"What?" Fred and Harry exclaimed

"I'm not a wizard" I told them "Dumbledore sent us a message to tell us that we had a lot of knowledge about the wizarding world, and that even though we weren't wizards, he needed our help" I shrugged

"Oh, well, okay then" Fred sais, still sounding doubtful

"Yeah"

"What about wizards?" Nariian asked from behind the game screen

"Oh! Shut that thing off, and join in our conversation, will you?" I say to her

"No!" she says, loudly

"Yes!" I say

"No!" she says

"Give it to me!" I tell her

"No! I just started a new ending!"

"I don't care, give it here!"

"No!"

"It's sucking your brain out"

"No, it's not!" She says

"Yes, now give it!" I say, trying to yank it from her grasp

"Noo!"

"Yes!"

"No! I'm in the middle of the game!"

"Again, I don't care!"

"Stop screaming, you retards, I'm sleeping" Flaff says

"Give me the fucking DS!" I scream

"NO!"

"Yes!" I say, and take it out of her grasp, breaking her grip on it, and closing the little screen

"Noo! You bitch! You just ruined y game!" She cries

"So now I'm a bitch?"

"Yes." She says, giving up and sitting down

"okay" I answer

"I hate you" She says

"Love you too" I answer

"Well, that was interesting" Fred says, amused while Harry just laughs at out argument

"Shut it, Harry" Nariian says

"What's a DS anyways?" asks Fred.

Nariian groans, and goes into explaining it once again.

~Guess what? Another page break! Hooray! ~

An hour and a half later, Flaff woke up for good, and we all went to change, as we were going to be arriving soon. Then we went back to the compartment, and talked with Fred and Harry a bit more, until Fred's sister, Ginny came by, and said hi. We introduced ourselves, and she stayed until we got to the school. Ron and Hermione never did get back to the compartment.

As we got to the Hogsmead station, we all left the train and hopped into a carriage, where we found Ron and Hermione, their robes slightly messier than the last time I had seen them.

"Hey guys" they greeted us

"Hey" we answered and the carriage started its trip to the castle.

When we got to the grounds, the others led us up to the gate, as we didn't know our way around. In the entrance hall, an older looking witch stood, dressed clad in dark green dress robes.

"Ah, Potter, Granger, Weasley's" She greeted them and then looked at us

"And you must be miss Debby, Flavia and Nariian, is that correct?" She asks us, we nod.

"Yes well, come with me, you will get sorted with the first years" she said, then turned around and started making her way through the crowd of students crowding the entrance hall on the way to the great hall.

We silently followed.

When we got to the Great Hall, there was a bunch of younger students waiting, looking anxious. McGonagall, as she had introduced herself about a minute before, told us to wait with them, and went into the Hall.

After ten minutes, the entrance was cleared out and everyone was seated in house tables, and McGonagall told us to come inside.

We all filed to the end of the hall, where a stool sat with a battered looking hat on top of it.

Suddenly, the hat burst into song.

"Together we stand, separated we fall

Through good times or bad time, we'll always prevail

With Gryffindor courage, or Ravenclaw smarts

Hufflepuff loyalty or Slytherin ego

We'll do it together one way or another for we are the students that will shape up the future!"

**(A/N Right, let's pretend that didn't suck, and move on with the story)**

When the hat finished singing, McGonagall spoke

"Now, I will call your names, and as your name is called on, you will come up, sit on the stool, and put the hat on, understood? Okay"

And so, the sorting began. Different students were called upon. Some Mary went to Hufflepuff, and some Andrew went to Ravenclaw, but I wasn't really paying much attention. Untill, of course, Nariian name was called.

"Mareen, Nariian" Says McGonagall

Nariian walked onstage, and put the hat on. A minute later, the hat screamed out, Hufflepuff! The hall cheered, me and Flaff the loudest by far. Some other people were sorted. Then it was my turn.

"Poffeaux, Debby"

I went up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" It screamed, and the whole Gryffindor table cheered, along with the others, though not as loud.

I went and took a seat across from Fred, and, who I assumed to be George, as they looked practically the same.

"Congratulations" Hermione said, hugging me.

"Thank you" I told her

"Yeah, congrats, Debb" Said Harry, and some other people nodded.

I heard Flavias name being called, and I cheered loudly as she was sorted into Slytherin.

After the rest of the students were sorted, Dumbledore made some announcements, and then the food appeared and so we ate, all happy to finally be here after the long journey.

A/N: Hey, guys, hope you liked that chapter. Just an fyi, Hermione and Ron are dating in this story , and it does not follow the original plotline all the way. For example, even though they're in firth year, ron and Hermione will be prefects, and some other things will change, though for the most part, it will stay the same. Well, yeah. Please review, it makes my day and encourages me to update!

Lots of love,

Choco Lover Pink.

Ps, I really have to change my username, don't you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting new people

A/N: Hey peoples! The fact that I got three reviews in the last chapter alone motivated me to write this one so soon. The reviews made me feel so loved! Thank you all! ( And to those I know from school, I'm confused as to who is who, but it makes it all the better) Anyways, this chapter might be from different point of views, so I'm just letting you know in advance. But, if there isn't a change in point of views, then that's fine too. Oh, and before I forget, I want to apologize for the grammar mistakes. I wasn't really paying attention, so I got a bit distracted and confused, plus people were talking to me constantly, so you can blame them. I also want to apologize for the lack of punctuation marks in the dialogue; those kind of slipped my mind. Anyways, yeah, that's practically it, if I'm missing something, tell me in a review.

Disclaimer: (I knda forgot this in the other chapters, didn't I?) Okay, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my amazing friends, and the whole plotline, so TAKE THAT! Oh, and to my friends, yeah, I DO own you.

Ps. The different Pov's might start at slightly different times. Like, one might start after dinner, and another might start during dinner but there won't be that much time difference.

~ This isn't a page break, just a message to separate the authors note from the story.~

Chapter Five: We meet some new people.

After dinner, we each went to our respective common rooms. I didn't yet know where mine was, so I trailed behind a group of people wearing Gryffindor robes. As I walked, I overheard part of their conversation.

"Did you see that blond girl?" One boy asked another.

"Yeah, she's too hot. Too bad she's in Slytherin though, must have some bad genes, that one."

"Yeah, probably. I would totally shag her, though" said the first one.

"Yeah" said the second one. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair.

"Um, excuse me," I said. They turned around, startled.

"Yeah?" They said

"That blonde chick you were talking about? Yeah, that's my best friend. Mess with her, and you're dead. You hear me?" I told them. They smirked.

"Oh, we wouldn't touch her. Not with Slytherin genes." Said the first one.

"You guys are bastards, you know that?" I told them.

"what did you just call us?" Asks the second one.

"Bustards. You're both bastards. I don't care if you're also in Gryffindor, you're bastards" I told them.

"Oh, that does it" Said the first one, as the second one raised his hand, as if to slap me.

"Hey, you two leave her alone" screamed someone from down the hall. I turned around, and there, bounding over to me, was Fred. Or maybe it was George? I couldn't be sure from that distance.

He came to a halt besides me, and faced the two Gryffindor boys.

"What's going on here?" He asked them.

"This little bitch here, that's what happened" said the first one.

"Oi, don't you call her s bitch you bastards!" said Fred. From this distance, I was sure it was him.

"You're lucky that we like you, Weasley" they said, and walked away. Fred turned to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome" he answered. "What are you doing in this hall anyways? Shouldn't you be in the common room?" he asks.

"Yeah, I didn't know which way to go, so I was following them, and they started talking about Flaff, and, saying things," I answered.

"Oh, well, I'll show you the way, if you want" he offered. I nodded, and we continued walking down the hallway.

When we got to the common room, which was located in the tallest tower behind a portrait of a fat lady, Fred went off to find his twin, while I stood there and looked around. The room was decorated in red and gold, and had an assortment of chairs and loveseats and sofas. It had a lit fireplace, and a bunch of circular tabled to study at. Two staircases at different sides of the room led to the dormitories, one for the girls and one for the boys. I saw people playing exploding snap, and wizards' chess, and some girls gossiping in the corner, and as nice as it all seemed, I climbed the stairs to the girls dormitories, found the door that said fifth years, and changed into my pajamas. Then I went over to me bed and collapsed from exhaustion.

~PAGE BREAK TIME!~

Flaffs POV:

After the sorting, I went and sat at the Slytherin table, and, since I didn't know anyone because I had been asleep the whole train ride, I just took a seat wherever there was one available, which happened to be right next to a blonde haired, silver eyed boy.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Flavia" I answered. The Headmaster was giving his speech, but I wasn't really paying attention. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and Waved at Debb, who waved back enthusiastically.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Flavia" He said curtly.

"Yeah, same" I answered.

"So um, are your parents wizards?" He asks me.

"No, they're muggles," I answered.

"Oh," he says.

"Yeah"

"Mhmm"

"You're one awkward fellow, Draco Malfoy" I tell him, as I pile the food that just appeared onto my plate. "Oooo, meat!" I exclaim, with a huge grin. A girl in front of me laughs, and continues on eating her food.

"Well, hello!" I say to her.

"Hey," she says.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Lidia" She says.

"Flavia" I answer

"Nice to meet you" she says.

"Same" I answer.

"So, what do you do on your spare time?" She asks.

"Oh, well, I like to hang out with my friends mostly, or use the computer or stuff" I say

"Computer?" Draco asks

"Yeah, it's this muggle thing. It's awesome. You can write stuff or surf the internet or play games or message friends or a whole bunch of other stuff" I said, in a single breath.

"the internet?" Asked Lidia

"Oh, my. This is gonna be a long dinner." I said to myself, as I went on to explain the basics of computers and the internet and all that jazz to Draco and Lidia.

~Time pass~

It took all dinner, but Draco and Lidia finally understood how a computer worked, and the whole concept of the internet. Now, we were walking over to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

"So, why is our common room in the dungeons" I asked them

"Well, we don't know. It's dark, I guess." Says Lidia.

"Oh, well, okay" I say. We walk a bit more.

"We're here" Draco says five minutes later, standing in front of an empty wall. He spoke the words "Retrocedure" and the wall opened to reveal a dimly lit room. It was huge, and was colored black, silver and dark green, the Slytherin colors.

"isn't it a bit dark here?" I ask. Draco laughs.

"Of course it's dark, it's under the black lake" he tells me.

"Mhmm" Says Lidia, then yawns "I'm of to bed" She says, and heads up a staircase.

"The Black Lake?" I ask Draco.

"Yeah" He says.

"Sounds awesome" I say. "Is there a kraken or something?" I ask

"Kraken? No, there's no Kraken. Only a giant squid" he answers. I gape.

" A giant squid?" I exclaim.

"Yeah" he says

"That's so friken awesome!" I scream. "Can you pet it?"

"Pet it? It's a giant squid, of course you can't pet it." He says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I'm going to pet it. You'll see, Draco, I'll prove you wrong" I tell him

"Well, good luck with that" He tells me. Then he turns around and heads up to the boys dormitory without saying anything else..

"You're so rude" I scream after him.

"yeah yeah" I hear him say, and I grin to myself. I look around, and notice that I'm the only one there, so I head up to the girls dormitory, and go to bed.

~ Guess what this is? A page break, yay!~

Nariians POV:

Dinner was a peaceful affair. After being sorted I came and sat down at the Hufflepuff table, at an open seat next to a girl named Hannah Abbot. On my other side, was a boy named Ernie Macmillan, and across from me Megan Jones. They were all really friendly, and we talked about this and that. Apparently, Ernie and Hannah were fifth years, and had signed up for most of the classes I had. Megan, on the other hand, was a year below us, but had a great sense of humor.

We spent most of dinner talking and getting to know each other. When dessert came, I kind of zoned out of the conversation, as I was distracted by all the different types of ice-cream. I ate for a while, but then got back into the conversation.

"-It was so amazing!" said Hannah.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" I asked afraid that I had, by any chance, come in at an awkward point in the conversation.

"Quidditch" Said Ernie.

"Yeah, we were just discussing one of last years matches, where we won against Ravenclaw." Added Megan.

"Oh, okay" I said.

"Yeah, Cedric Diggory preformed an excellent dive and caught the snitch" Said Hannah.

"Mhmm" said Megan.

"Oh, well, okay" I said. Suddenly, the dessert disappeared and Dumbledore said it was time to retire to our common rooms, and so, we got up from the table, and headed towards the basement, all the way to a still life portrait of a fruit bowl. Ernie muttered a password and the portrait swung forward, to reveal a passageway leading to the common room. The common room was very bright, decorated in yellow hangers and fat, cozy arm chairs. There was also a bulletin board for notices and such.

"Well, here we are!" said Hannah.

"This is awesome!" I said as I walked over to a comfy looking chair. "Ahhh" I sighed as I sat down.

"Comfy, huh?" said Megan.

"Very" I answered. "Now, if only I had Debbs DS and my Chrono Trigger game, I could stay here forever" I said to myself.

"Nariian, are you going to stay there or are you coming to the dormitories?" Hannah asked me. I groaned and got up.

"Lead the way" I told her. We went through a cute little tunnel that led to a series of round doors, each with a different year on them.

"This one" Said Hannah, pointing to one that had Fifth year written on it. Inside, there were six four poster beds, each decorated with the Hufflepuff colors. I went over to the one with my belongings on it, wondering how they had gotten there.

"Oh, the house elves brought it down" Said Hannah, who had the bed beside mine.

"Okay," I said, as I lay down and quickly fell asleep, wondering what surprised the next day brought.

~ This indicated the end of the chapter!~

A/N: Okay, okay, yes, I know this chapter is a nit short, but, I'll try to make the next one longer. On the other hand, aren't you glad I updated so quickly? like, two or three days apart! Wohoo, new record! If I get as many reviews per chapter, I'll probably update this fast every time. Seriously, those reviews made me feel so nice, it let me know that someone apart from my friends Gabbo reads this story so please, please, keep it up! ( I may give you a virtual cookie if you do) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and that it didn't have as many spelling mistakes, and, if it does, then leave me a comment letting me know.

Lots of love,

Choco Lover Pink.

(Still have to change that name)


	6. Chapter six: An Eventful First Day

AN: Sorry for the sucky last chapter! I was really excited, so I just wrote it down fast and well, I lost my inspiration half way through, as it was nearing 10:30 and I was still writing, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter better, and I hope, that, even though the last chapter was lame, that it didn't have as many grammatical errors. Grrr, I hate the fact that the Harry Potter fandom is updated so much, no wonder no one reads this.

A/n number two: Sorry for the delay, I blame myself, as I was distracted by shiny things for weeks. Oh, and also, the class schedule won't be the same as the one Harry has in fifth year, though the same classes will be included, the times will change, sorry if it bothers anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own this fandom, leave me alone.

~Hey, how are you? ~

Chapter six: An eventful first day.

Debb POV

I woke up to the sound of running water.

Sitting up and looking around, I couldn't recognize where I was. The bed I was in had red sheets and was surrounded by red hangings, whereas my bed, had blue sheets, and didn't have any hangings. I decided to get up and take a look around.

As I got up from bed, I finally remembered where I was. I was in the girl's dormitory, in the Gryffindor tower, and the sound of running water was the shower, as some of the girls had already woken up for lessons.

I looked around to the girls left in the dormitory. Hermione was putting books in her bag, and there was another girl was looking through her makeup bag.

"Morning," I said to the room in general.

"Morning," said Hermione, smiling at me.

"Hello! I'm Lavender! It's so nice to meet you! I saw you at the great hall yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you, your name is Debby, right?" She said, all in one breath. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm Debby, you can call me Debb though, everyone does," I tell her.

"Oh, well, okay then," She says, then turns around and continues looking through her makeup bag.

"Was I the last one up?" I asked Hermione. She turned to me.

"Yeah," she said "Breakfast is in ten minutes," she told me "You'd better get ready."

"Yeah, okay," I told her. Suddenly, another girl jumped up from under her bed.

"I found the shoe!" She said, triumphantly. "Oh, hello" she said, as she spotted me. "I'm Parvati!" She came over to me and shook my hand.

"Hello, Parvati, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"You too!" She said.

"Well, I better go get ready" I told her, and grabbed some clothes from my trunk. "I'm off" I said, as I made for the bathroom.

Just as I got there, the door opened, to reveal another girl, her dirty-blonde hair all wet from a shower, and the neck of her robes slightly wet from her hair.

"Hello, I'm Loraine," she told me, with a smile.

"Debb," I said "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," she said, and then she nodded and started moving towards her bed, one that was next to the window.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then, I got changed into my Gryffindor robes and brushed my hair and teeth.

As I came outside, Hermione was the only one there.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"They went to the Great hall for Breakfast, I thought I'd wait for you, make sure you knew your way around," She answered.

"Oh, well, thank you. That's very considerate" I said.

"Yes, well, come on or we'll be late," she said and we filed out of the dormitory.

When we got to the common room, Ron and Harry were waiting for us, almost the last ones there.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? I'm starving" said Ron, which received and eye roll from Hermione, and a chuckle from Harry.

"Oh Ronald, you're always starving," Said Hermione, as she headed towards the portrait hole.

With a laugh, the rest of us followed her through, and headed towards the great hall.

When we got there, we headed straight towards our house table. Sitting down next to Fred, I piled food on my plate, and we conversed as we ate. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch with some guy whose name I couldn't remember, and Hermione was reading a book. Ron's sister, Ginny, was staring at Harry. It was obvious she liked him. Nariian walked into the hall with two other people, a boy and a girl that looked to be in her year.

I waved at her from my seat and she came over, wishing me good morning as she reached me. She sat down next to me –pushing me closer to Fred in the process- and told me about the new people she had made at dinner last night. Flaff came by as she was telling me about them and told us about Draco, the guy she had been sitting with at dinner. We talked for about five minutes, and then Nariian got up from the bench and, agreeing that tomorrow we would sit together, they went over to their respective tables.

After they left, I finished my breakfast and looked over the class schedule McGonagall had handed us. Hermione, Ron, Harry and me had transfiguration first period and then double potions with the Slytherins. After Potions there was lunch, proceeded by Care of magical creatures, and the Charms with the Ravenclaws. After classes, I would be taking remedial everything, to catch up properly to the grade level - so, in other words, I would be learning the material from first to fourth year.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and I got up from our seats and headed over to the Transfiguration classroom. Quite honestly, I didn't really understand what I would be doing in that class, seeing as I wasn't really a witch, and didn't posses any magical abilities, but I kept it to myself, and took a seat next to Hermione.

McGonagall entered the classroom about five minutes later, and strolled up to the front of the room.

"Books out, turn to page 24, and read over the spell on transfiguring human features," She said, taking a seat at her desk.

About ten minutes later, she asked if we were done, and, to a chorus of "yes'" told us to take out our wands and practice the hand movements, and then the incantation, as she would go around the classroom making sure that everyone was doing it correctly. Once she deemed it successful, she told us to try and transfigure our partner's hair, doing this such as changing its color to changing the type of hair the person possessed.

At this, many people got mischievous smiles on their faces, and in a span of five minutes, everyone's hair was a different color and style.

Harry had turned Ron's hair blue, and Ron had turned his to a famous Weasley red. Seamus had turned Dean's hair yellow, and Dean had gotten him a mullet. Others had curly hair opposed to their sleek hair, and some changed colors. Hermione had turned my hair a bright turquoise, and, as I tried to turn her hair pink and make it straight, I found that, just as I had suspected, nothing happened. I was magic-less, and that wouldn't changed just for the fact that I was surrounded by wizards. On the bright side, my hair was a bright turquoise.

At the door of the potions classroom, while waiting for professor Snape, I saw Flaff heading in my direction. She smiled at me as she walked amongst the throng of people headed the same way, and then got a confused look on her face as she pointed to my hair.

"What the firetruck is going on with your head?" She said, as she reached me.

"Oh, Hermione transfigured it turquoise," I told her "Do you like it?"

"It's very… you" She said and then, "Oh, look, the professor's coming. Ah, I just love calling teachers professors, don't you?" She said.

"Mhm, yeah, sure" I answered with a smile.

When the teacher, who was called Snape, got to the door, we all filed into the potions classroom. Professor Snape strode in behind us, slamming the door as he came. I sat down next to Flaff, in a desk next to Harry and Ron's.

"Miss Andrews, why is your hair blue?" Professor Snape asked, as he stared at me with an annoyed expression.

"It's turquoise," I corrected him.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"Her hair's turquoise, not blue," Said Flaff.

"I wasn't asking you," Said Snape.

"But Sir—"

"No buts', Miss Andrews. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But, what about Slytherin?" I exclaimed. By now, the whole class was looking at us. The Slytherins were snickering and glaring, and I was beginning to think that was all they did. The Gryffindor's were looking at Snape with dislike.

"Why would I take points from Slytherin?" Snape smirked.

I huffed indignantly, and Flaff smiled.

"Well, class, turn to page 106 and get to making a sleeping drought"

The class opened their books and set to making the assigned potion. Half an hour later, a potion exploded, and all of Seamus' hair was singed and standing on end. Flaff chuckled at his facial expression, and how funny he looked, and accidentally added one ingredient too many. Out potion exploded. Flaff looked at me, and I looked at her, and we simultaneously burst out laughing. Snape glared at us, and gave us a detention, while taking another twenty points from Gryffindor, ten from me and ten from Seamus.

When class ended, Flaff dragged me over to her new blonde/silver haired friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! Draco!" She called "Look, this is my friend, Debbo"

"She's a Gryffindor," he stated, quite obviously.

"So?" Flaff answered.

"She has blue hair," He said.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that, _Malfoy?" _ I glared as I talked.

"You're a Gryffindor," He said again.

"And you have low intellect," I told him. Flaff slapped my arm. "I'm sorry. But I'm not really. I don't like you."

"And you're a Gryffindor" He repeated, once more.

"You seem to have something against Gryffindor's," I stated. "You know, apart from low intellect."

I turned and walked away, down the corridor and to the Great Hall.

~Goodbye now!~

A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked that chapter, and again, sorry for the delay, I have finals this week, but I'll try to update the second half of this chapter either this weekend if I finish it, or the next, unless something comes up and I can't finish it. Well, please review, reviews make my day!


End file.
